The Shopping Trolley
by kdrenai
Summary: Andy is suffering the monthly blues and guess who she bumps into in the supermarket?
1. Chapter 1

Andy was relieved to finally be finished work for the weekend. She was looking forward to going home, relaxing in a hot bubble bath and pampering herself. She just had to get a few things in before she could do so. Grimacing slightly to herself she pushed her shopping trolley round the market. She placed in much needed painkillers, sanitary products and chocolate. This was a requirement every month and it made this time of month much easier on her. She added enough food to last her the rest of the week and made her way to the checkout.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a well known voice whispered in her ear

"McNally fancy meeting you here"

"On no" she thought "of all people to bump into here it would have to be the one person she daydreamed about constantly"

"Hello Sir" she answered pleasantly "didn't expect to see you here"

"Well McNally I've gotta eat too you know" drolled Sam sarcastically

"Oh God please don't look in my trolley please don't look in my trolley" the contents are a dead giveaway that she was suffering PMT she thought over and over,

of course just at that point he glanced into her shopping cart.

"I can see you are going to have a lovely weekend to yourself McNally, you know after spending 10 hrs at work with you. I never would have guessed it".

"Oh kill me now" she thought frantically.

"You know I have considerable expertise in dealing with that type of problem McNally" Sam grinned mischieviously.

"Really sir that's great" Andy blushed furiously

Just then it was her turn to put her items through the checkout. She quickly paid for them and exited the shop tossing a quick goodbye over her shoulder.

Sam grinned and paid for his own items shaking his head.

He had a real talent for being in the right place at the right time. He was really looking forward to work on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters._

_Thank you for the lovely reviews and for people placing this story on alert. It was meant to be just a one off shot but people have been requesting more so I added another chapter._

"Oh no" Andy thought to herself "I hope Swarek doesn't mention anything about my shopping expedition I wont know how to handle that!

"McNally you are paired with Swarek this morning. 'Remember serve, protect and keep out of trouble" shouted Best.

Andy groaned on her way to the vending machine to get coffee for her and Swarek. "Trust me to get paired with him today, God totally hates me"

"McNally, I've got it covered" shouted Sam.

Puzzled, Andy made her way to the car. "Caramel Latte right"? Sam questioned.

"Ugh, thanks" Andy muttered incomprehensibly. She sipped her coffee, mmm, just the way she liked it.

They responded to some calls that morning but nothing too time consuming. Andy was on edge all day waiting on Sam to say something, anything about bumping into her at the market.

Sam grinned to himself. He could see that she was nervous and on edge all morning. He decided to go a little easy on her and enquired " Where would you like to go for lunch"?

"Anywhere" squeaked Andy suspiciously.

"Okay lets stop here, they do the best burgers and milkshakes in the city" responded Sam

Andy slowly began to relax as Sam's charming side came out and he told her some of the funnier stories of his own rookie days.

Andy loved it when Sam opened up to her and shared some of his personal stories with her. This was a side of Sam that the other rookies never got to see. She especially loved it when he aimed those magnificent dimples her way. When they were on display they did funny things to her insides.

Sam went out of his way for the rest of the day, showing Andy his human side and that he could be quite sensitive sometimes. Andy wasn't quite sure what to make of this as she had Sam pegged as the 'bad boy' type that she should stay away from.

On the last call of the day, Andy got out of the squad car first to respond to a complaint of youngsters spray painting the local park. She just turned the corner and walked unsuspectingly into a young teenager spraying bright blue paint over a rock climbing wall. She was covered from head to toe in electric blue paint, as she stood there in total disbelief at what had just happened, Sam quickly slipped the cuffs onto the young hoodlum. He turned to Andy and vainly tried not to laugh as the paint pooled at the tip of her nose before dripping almost in slow motion towards the ground.

He quickly put the young boy in the back of the car and returned to Andy who was still dripping paint onto the black asphalt. He gently wiped her face with a towel he kept in the back of the car and led her back. All the way back to the barn he kept casting worried glances her way as she still hadn't opened her mouth to talk.

They no sooner got into the barn when some of the other officers quickly took out their camera phones to take a picture of Andy's predicament. Sam snarled at them all to put them away. He thought "its okay for me to laugh at my rookie but no one else is going to"

Andy made her way to the showers and cleaned herself up. All in all it was an eventful day and Sam had lots of opportunities to torment her and he didn't. She didn't quite know what to make of Swarek today, he was almost too nice. She changed into her street clothes and was just closing her locker when she noticed it. There right in the middle of her locker was a bar of her favourite chocolate (The kind she had in her shopping trolley) wrapped in a beautiful blue bow. Her smile split the whole of her face and there was a definite bounce in her step on her way home. Sam watched quietly from his truck, smiled softly and drove off to meet with Jerry at the Penny.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for showing an interest in this story._

Andy walked into the Penny later on that evening and was greeted with a symphony of catcalls.

"Hey, McNally, no avatars allowed in here" chortled Shaw.

"Hey, McNally," Dov shouted, not to be outdone. "You look really down are you feeling blue?" The rookie table all burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up guys, go on get it all out of your systems." Andy retorted. Traci smiled sympathetically and shrugged her shoulders. Andy glanced over at Sam and he raised his beer to her in acknowledgement.

Andy walked over to the bar to order drinks for herself and her fellow rookies. She brushed up against Sam's arm and felt the tingle go all the way to her toes.

"Thank you for my little present." She whispered softly. "Don't know what you are talking about McNally." Sam replied.

Andy arched one eyebrow disbelievingly at him and took her drinks back to the table.

"What is going on between you and Swarek?" Tracy asked urgently.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Andy replied paraphrasing Sam.

"This little thing you both have going on."

"What little thing?" spluttered Andy.

"You know, the whole smouldering eyes looking across the room and burning a hole through each other."

Andy looked askance at her, "Sheesh! Tracy, you are reading way too many trashy romance novels."

All the same she sneaked a quick peek at Sam across the room and he was staring at her in that way that made her think he was sizing her up for dinner.

She shuddered pleasantly and tried to concentrate on what her friends were saying.

"Well Andy, are you in?" asked Gail and Chris together.

Tracy shook her head at Andy. "Clearly she is in Swarek land and never heard a word we were saying."

"I did too." Andy responded. "I am definitely in." she said wondering what she was agreeing too.

"Great," Dov, cried. "Let's go."

They all ended up going to the newest and trendiest night club in Toronto; the Blue Lagoon.

The girls all hit the dance floor and gyrated sexily to the music. They attracted quite a group of admirers. Andy and Tracy stopped for a break and a cold drink. Andy glanced casually across to the bar and to her surprise Oliver, Noelle, Jerry and Sam were all there

"What are the TO's doing here?" Andy questioned Tracy.

"No idea." Tracy lied unconvincingly.

"Aha, I knew it; you arranged this with your boyfriend, didn't you?" Accused Andy.

"Well, we don't really get a lot of opportunities to just hang out with friends and just have fun."

Andy laughed "Oh I don't blame you, if I was seeing someone that hot I would want to be spending as much time as possible with him."

At that point Jerry made his way over to Tracy and asked her to dance, so Andy decided a toilet break was in order.

She was just heading back from her break when she spotted him, casually leaning against the opposite wall. Sam kicked off the wall and lazily walked towards her.

She tried to appear nonchalant as she remarked "Sir, didn't think this was your type of place."

"Well, McNally, I don't think that you really know enough about me to be the judge of that do you."

"No I suppose not." She acknowledged.

They stood for a couple of seconds just looking at each other when in reality it felt like a lot longer. Just as it was reaching an uncomfortable and awkward phase, Sam spoke. "McNally, I find myself in a bit of a tight spot."

Andy waited expectantly for him to continue. "It's like this; rookies and their training officers can't be involved it's a definite no no." He looked at her to be sure she understood. She nodded uncertainly wondering where he was going with this.

"It's just that lately, I find myself watching for you: at work, at the Penny and now at the damned supermarket." He laughed bitterly. "I just can't seem to get you out of my mind. He watched her carefully to see how she responded.

"Sir, if it's any consolation, I feel exactly the same way, you even intrude in my dreams."

Sam groaned. "McNally, that's not helping me here and you have got to stop calling me Sir, its driving me crazy."

She stopped herself from saying "sorry sir" in the nick of time.

Sam carried on speaking more softly. "Andy, it's not like I play by the rules anyway, and this is one I'd break in a heartbeat. But it's not fair to you, you're just starting out and you could be fired over a transgression like this." He paused then continued "So I think any feelings or thoughts we have should be put on hold and we shouldn't give anyone a reason to talk about us, agreed?"

Andy's heart plummeted, this was so not how she imagined the night ending when she saw him leaning against the wall obviously waiting on her. "Yes sir," she said bitterly "I agree."

Dejectedly she began walking away, when suddenly Sam grabbed hold of her arm and spun her round. "Dammit, McNally," Sam swore and crashed his lips against hers. Andy melted instantly against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and moulding her body to his.

They eventually pulled apart and Sam leaned his forehead against hers. "This is exactly what I was afraid of, once I got a taste; I knew I would want more." Andy couldn't reply she was busy thinking that this was the best kiss she had ever received and that she was going to be even dopier around him than usual.

Sam reluctantly let her go and said "Andy, we have to drop this and go back to being partners, business as usual if we both want to have a job, do you understand?" he queried gently. Again, Andy nodded her head sadly and began walking away, this time Sam did not pull her back and he was not watching her with a smile on his face. She most definitely did not have a bounce in her step as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all the nice reviews and sorry that I have not responded to them all personally. Hopefully I will get better at this. I am annoyed with myself at spelling Traci's name wrongly in previous chapters, hopefully I have fixed this._

Andy and Swarek were partnered as usual the next morning and by silent, mutual agreement both of them declined to bring up the previous night. Andy bought Sam the usual vending machine coffee to start the day noting to herself "no caramel latte today, oh well I guess it really is business as usual."

Sam on the other hand did not appear to be disturbed in any way, joking as usual, teasing her about being a rookie and driving madly as normal. If she wasn't so certain in her own mind about last night she would have thought it was all a dream. She on the other hand, tossed and turned all night, reliving the kiss and adding to it as the night went on. The result being that she was a little grumpy that morning. If Sam noticed, he never mentioned it.

Just then a call came through the radio, a robbery was occurring at a nearby jewellers shop. Sam pulled an illegal U-turn and raced to the jewellers.

They arrived at the scene and Sam at once took over,

"McNally, follow me in and keep alert, we do not know if the suspects are armed yet."

Andy nodded and moved into position, observing everything. The two robbers were in front of what looked to be the owner of the shop, one was holding a baseball bat and the other was arguing with the owner about the benefits of emeralds over diamonds, he was pointing at engagement rings as the owner was dumping all of his jewellery into the black holdall of the second robber. Sam shook his head in amazement at the stupidity of the robbers as they still hadn't noticed the two police officers standing right in front of them.

When Sam yelled "Police! Put your weapon down and stand with your hands on your head." The two robbers turned to face him with identical looks of chagrin on their faces at being caught.

The first one began lamenting that it was the other ones fault that they got caught. "All because you wanted a stupid engagement ring for your stupid girlfriend, you idiot."

The second robber replied with tears in his eyes,

"You wait until you are in love and can't afford to buy her exactly what she wants."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam grunted. "You two morons can continue this discussion down at the station.

Andy led one away and Sam took the other, after they booked them into the station they went to fill out the paperwork.

They settled into their respective desks and worked silently to complete the work. Occasionally when Andy looked up from her typing she would chance upon Sam gazing at her, when she caught his eye he would quickly look away.

"This is getting ridiculous," she thought to herself.

"Well, McNally, that's it, I think we should call it a day." Sam yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"Oh God, I can see his tight, taut stomach muscles straining beneath his shirt, I am so sunk!" she thought in despair.

"Earth to McNally," Sam smirked catching her ogling him.

"Uh, yes I'm just finishing up sir," Andy answered.

Sam's eyes darkened at the forbidden use of the word 'sir' but he nodded at her and headed off toward his locker. Andy watched him from behind noticing how snugly his uniform fitted him.

She shook her head bringing herself out of her Sam induced daze and wandered off in the direction of the locker room. She met Traci there and they decided to head over to the Penny to talk over drinks.

Andy decided as she entered that she was NOT going to look to see if Sam was in his usual spot and she was going to totally ignore him all night. She deliberately chose the seat with its back facing the bar and engaged in some silly banter with Dov. She was finally loosening up and enjoying herself when she heard Traci murmur, "I wonder who that is with Swarek."

Stiffening, Andy turned around and saw a very attractive blonde woman sitting talking to Sam.

"Wow, she is a knockout," said Dov and Chris quickly nodded in agreement.

At that moment all of the officers and detectives around Sam, burst into laughter at whatever the mystery blonde woman had been telling them and Sam just grinned sheepishly, so it was obvious that they were teasing him.

Traci looked anxiously at Andy as she knew her friend had feelings for Sam but Andy just shrugged it off and swallowed the rest of her drink while quietly seething inside.

Andy stood up and offered her goodbyes without turning to see Sam and the blonde woman; she strode quickly out of the bar. She didn't notice the concerned look that Sam sent her way as he watched her leave.

Andy sat at home contemplating her day. She made a list:

She was sure that Sam had feelings for her.

She was sure that while she was a rookie, Sam would not act on those feelings.

She was sure she had never been kissed the way that Sam kissed her.

Sam apparently thought it was okay to parade his new love interest in front of all their friends.

She was sure that she was not going to sit about and wait for Sam to make a move.

That decided Andy got up, and determinedly walked to the door to go out. Before long she quickly realised that she was on Sam's street. "God, stalker much" she thought. She walked on and stopped outside Sam's house. She silently debated with herself, if she should just go ahead knock the door and talk to him. Just as she raised her hand to knock, she heard girlish laughter coming from inside the house. She glanced up at the window and saw Sam with his arm around the blonde woman; he was looking at her with such an expression full of tenderness and love that Andy choked.

"Oh God, I can't believe I was about put myself out there and make a total ass of myself." She groaned

She quickly walked away without looking back and her step was filled with a brand new resolve. After all tomorrow was another day…


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry update took so long. Real life gets in the way, been doing reports all week, really boring stuff._

Andy walked resolutely into the station next day, went quickly to her locker and changed into her uniform. She was early for role call and everyone in the room looked up at her in surprise as she usually ran in at the last moment. She nodded curtly at Sam as she passed him and his gaze was puzzled as it focused on her. She tightened her lips and looked straight ahead. As usual she was paired with Sam.

Sam had bought the coffees for them that morning and Andy took hers barely murmuring a quick "thanks." Sam looked intently at her and asked

"McNally, everything okay with you today?"

"Yes, of course Sir." She replied.

Sam was in very high spirits and was regaling Andy with lots of funny anecdotes about Oliver and Jerry in the early days and how they became friends with Noelle.

Andy thought meanly "Oh yes, you're just friends with everyone Sammy boy." None of this showed on her face as Andy just smiled politely and nodded a few times. Sam decided enough was enough and pulled into a secluded alley.

"Okay McNally, I have tried everything with you today and you are barely responding, lets put everything out on the table. What is bothering you?" Sam shouted

"I'm absolutely peachy, Sir."

Sam gritted his teeth "Again with the dreaded Sir" he thought.

"Your choice McNally, I can't force you to tell me, but please know that I am here if you decide you want to." He grinned at her using his charming smile (the one that showed his dimples off just a little, just a teaser)

Again Andy merely nodded at him.

Back at the station they were filling out their paperwork from some routine calls that they had responded to during the day. Andy did not lift her head and Sam was getting increasingly frustrated with her. Just then Sam answered his desk phone, he smiled at whoever he was talking to and said "That sounds great, yeah, I'd love to." He just finished his call and looked across to speak to Andy but noticed that she was deep in conversation with Golden Boy Luke. Urgh! Sam could barely tolerate the man and he knew that he had been putting the moves on Andy for a while now. Up until now there had been no response or encouragement from Andy but all of a sudden she was smiling at him and twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. Sam's eyes narrowed as he took in the flirtatious stance of them both and then heard Andy saying. "Yes, I think that I will drop by later."

Luke walked away after smiling smugly and triumphantly at Sam and Andy went back to her paperwork. She was just wondering what the hell she had done, her heart was hammering, her pulse was rapid and her breathing was shallow. She was afraid to look at Sam to see what his reaction was going to be. When she finally found the courage to look up, Sam was gone without even saying goodbye.

Sam marched to the men's changing room and immediately began kicking and pounding his locker. He was hurt beyond belief. He believed that he had put it all out there for Andy to consider and she had chosen that slimy git over him. Oliver came in and at once took in the situation. "Alright Sammy boy lets get some perspective on this, lets go down to the Penny and settle down."

Sam reluctantly calmed down and agreed and left the station without having to pass by HER desk.

Traci spoke to Andy as they were leaving for the Penny and anxiously asked her if she knew what she was doing. Andy replied defensively. "What does he expect me to do? Wait around until we are no longer rookies? Watch him while he is on a date with another woman? Time waits for no man and I am done with waiting for him!"

"Okay then as long as you are sure" Traci offered.

They split up when they got to the Penny. Andy went in search of Luke and Traci sat with the other rookies. They were all asking her to fill them in on the gossip. Traci merely shrugged her shoulders indicating that she was no wiser than any of them.

Luke suggested to Andy that they go out for dinner and she agreed. They finished off their drinks and got up to leave. Sam watched them achingly from the other side of the bar never taking his eyes off them for a second as they strolled out of the bar together.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all of your reviews and alerts. I am really glad that you are enjoying the story!_

Sam sat at the bar with his friends downing double after double and becoming increasingly morose by the second. Oliver decided that Sam had enough and offered to take him home. Sam crashed onto his couch and fell asleep without getting undressed.

Andy and Luke had settled into the Italian restaurant and ordered their main course. Things were progressing nicely and Andy was starting to loosen up a little slowly shrugging off the guilt she was feeling. After all she didn't start this, HE did with the mystery blonde woman!

She barely caught what Luke was saying as she was so lost in her thoughts.

"Anyway, you must have noticed a difference in Swarek's attitude recently, you know actually smiling, cracking jokes and just being easier to be around." Luke persisted.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Andy agreed.

"Yeah, he is always in a much better mood when his sister visits." Acknowledged Luke.

"Wait, what?" spluttered Andy

"You must have seen her at the bar with him last night, all of his friends love her, she has them all eating out of the palm of her hand."

"Oh God, Oh God!" Andy panicked.

Luke watched the myriad of expressions crossing Andy's face and wondered what was wrong.

"The blonde in the bar was his sister!" Andy screeched

"Well yes, who did you think it was, his date? Luke snickered.

His eyes widened as he realised that was indeed what Andy thought.

"It's impossible you know, strictly against the rules for TO's and rookies to get together."

"I know that" Andy whimpered suddenly realising that Sam was being straight with her and trying to play fair. "There is nothing like that between us, we are just partners"

Luke was getting annoyed that Andy's attention was being diverted from him. He thought that she was lucky that he was interested in her and should be showing the proper gratitude!

Andy placed her hand over her glass when the waiter offered a refill. She smiled sympathetically at Luke and apologised for not paying attention. By the time her meal arrived she felt that she was on the edge of her seat desperate to leave so that she could go straight to Sam to explain. Every mouthful tasted like sawdust and she could hardly choke the pasta down. At last Luke paid the bill and she was up out of her seat at great speed.

"So thanks Luke." She offered shaking his hand in a friendly manner. "I guess I'll see you around the station, I enjoyed dinner but unfortunately I have to run." She bolted out of the restaurant and left Luke staring at his hand in total bewilderment.

Andy pounded the streets frantically trying to calm her racing heart. "Oh God, what can I possibly say to him to make up for this, I have totally screwed up!" she agonised.

She finally stood outside Sam's apartment; she straightened her shoulders, firmed her resolve and knocked decisively on the door. Nothing happened, Sam's house was in total darkness, and she tried again and received no reply. She waited for an hour trying again and again with no response. She dejectedly started for home telling herself that she would see Sam tomorrow at work.

She was early again for role call the next day as she was anxious to see Sam. He strolled in just before Best began talking. Andy tried to catch his eye, but today Sam was the one not looking up.

She smiled when she was paired with Sam, she turned to him and saw him grimace to himself. She ran to get their coffees and met him at the car. To her surprise he took the coffee, swallowed it with some pills and barked at her that she was driving today. He put his shades on and slumped down in the passenger seat after warning her, "No talking today, McNally!"

Andy grinned realising that Sam was hung-over, she knew that she was responsible for his condition an decided to try to make the day as easy as possible for Sam. Thankfully their shift was really quiet and she drove around letting Sam sleep most of the day. Oliver helped out by being a good friend and responding to most of the calls that day.

Andy pulled into the station at the end of the shift and Sam finally stirred. She had a coffee waiting for him and a burger from his favourite burger bar. Sam groaned and then said "What time is it McNally?"

"It's the end of shift Sir." She replied softly handing him his food.

He grunted his thanks and apologised for sleeping the day away. He wolfed down his food quickly and headed into the barn to freshen up.

When he got out of his shower, Andy was waiting on him. She ran her eyes over him appreciatively as he was only dressed in a towel.

"Sheesh! McNally, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" "Why are you hanging around the men's locker room?

Are you hoping to catch sight of pretty boy Luke?"

Andy flinched involuntarily, "No, I was hoping to catch sight of you." She answered.

"Well, McNally, you are going to catch one hell of a sight more than you bargained for if you don't get out of her now." Sam threatened.

"I don't mind, if you don't Sir"

"McNally, get out of here, give me five minutes and I will see you then."

Andy waited outside on him and as he came out they both walked to the door.

"Do you need a lift?" asked Sam realising that she wanted to talk. His stomach plummeted as he realised she was going to tell him about her and Luke becoming an item. He schooled his features into revealing nothing as he waited on her answer.

"Sure. I'd like that" Andy smiled

Andy asked him up to her apartment and Sam went reluctantly. He was really not looking forward to this conversation.

Andy made them both a coffee and they sat down to begin. Andy started by saying how hurt she was when she saw him at the bar with another woman that she now realised was Sarah. She went on with the rest of the story, how she ended up at his place and saw them together, then why she accepted Luke's offer. Sam listened impassively to the whole story until she got to the part where she left Luke at the restaurant staring at his hand.

Sam bent over at his stomach and guffawed loudly. "You shook his hand" he spluttered!

"Well yes, I mean I certainly wasn't going to kiss him she answered."

When he finally stopped laughing he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh McNally, I could shake you, all you had to do was ask me, do you really think that I would do something like that to you after laying it all out for you the way I did?"

Andy shook her head sadly, obviously she hadn't been thinking at all and just reacted jealously.

He stood in front of her and asked "Where does that leave us now? Are we friends?

"Yes definitely" Andy answered

"Just friends?" He moved even closer parting her knees slightly to stand between them. He tenderly placed a hand on her cheek.

"No" she answered uncertainly now as she couldn't concentrate while he was touching her. Her heart was hammering wildly now with hope.

He moved even closer and took her face between his hands and gently kissed her. The kiss became more fervent and passionate and she wrapped both legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom.

His hands were everywhere at once and Andy could not stop kissing him.

"You know what, screw the rules Andy!" she thought to herself and there was no more talking for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for all of the alerts and reviews. I have really enjoyed reading them all. I had fun writing this and hope you like it too. I think that one more chapter should finish this story. I have really enjoyed writing for these characters._

Andy awoke the next morning feeling all toasty and warm; she smiled secretively to herself as she remembered why. It was the softest of touches that prompted her to wakefulness that day, Sam was trailing one of his fingers very lightly across her lips and it was causing her to giggle. When her eyes were fully open she noticed him staring at her, brown eyes twinkling down at her.

She had never felt so content and rested in her whole life. Sam had never been happier, the woman of his dreams was lying in his arms and he was amazed at how good it made him feel. He had a few relationships over the years but none had made him feel like this. He wondered to himself if that was how he felt after one night how would he feel after a lifetime?

"Andy." Sam whispered softly. "We have broken all the rules here; we are going to have to keep this between ourselves until you get cut loose." "Are you okay with that?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Oh, Sam, of course I am, I really couldn't be happier." "I know the timing sucks, but I know what and who I want and I think I made that pretty clear last night."

Sam grinned cockily. "Yip you sure did." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Andy laughed.

"Seriously, though Andy, this is not a fling for me." "I am invested in this and I want you to be a big part of my future."

Andy choked up, tears filling her eyes. She already loved this man and him saying things like that to her just pushed her over the edge.

Instead she asked him "How do you want to play this?"

He considered her question carefully and suggested that they just act as they normally did around the station. "When you lose your rookie statue I will officially ask you and you will immediately agree because you would be insane not to." Andy rolled her eyes at him.

Andy thought it was going to be difficult to act as though nothing was going on but agreed to go along with it. Andy wanted Sam's assurance that they were going to continue to see each other.

Sam reiterated that once he had a taste of her of course he was going to want more. In fact that gave him an idea. He bent his wonderful dark head down to her and kissed her softly at first and then the kisses deepened to an almost frantic need for each other.

But all good things must come to an end.

Sam told her he was going to drive her in to work, after all partners could pick each other up in the morning couldn't they? Andy raised her eyebrows, she had a feeling that no-one was going to be fooled by their act especially not their friends.

Andy was delighted that she was partnered with Sam again and felt as though the Gods were smiling on her at last. Everything just felt right.

Sam for his part was his usual attentive self, always holding the door for her, getting her favourite coffee, holding her gaze just a little too long to be polite. Seriously! Those long lingering gazes lit a slow burning fire within her.

Watching them from across the room, Traci smiled knowingly, "Those two have finally got their act together". She thought.

Oliver noticed that Sam's hand lingered a little too long on Andy's back as he followed her through the door and he too smiled secretively.

At the Penny Dov, Gail, Jerry, Diaz and Noelle noticed that every night when Andy left, Sam was almost always following closely behind.

Yes these two were not fooling anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sadly this is the last chapter of the story. Once again thank you for all of the story alerts and positive comments. I enjoyed writing this story and I am thankful that you enjoyed reading it. I am very excited that series 2 has begun and hope that you are all enjoying it too._

All of the Rookies were excited; they had all been cut loose from their rookie status and were all heading to the Penny to celebrate. Andy was especially excited as now she and Sam could stop sneaking around and hiding their relationship.

Sam swaggered confidently over to the Rookie table with a tray of drinks for them all. Dov's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline when Sam pulled a chair over to sit beside Andy. They were all laughing and joking together and were soon joined by Noelle, Jerry and Oliver. The rookies were delighted to be at the centre of all of this attention. As the night progressed Sam's chair got closer and closer to Andy's. Andy's blush deepened as Sam casually slung his arm over the back of her chair. He gently pushed a stray hair back from Andy's face.

His eyes intent upon hers he slowly drawled. "So, McNally do you fancy going out with me sometime?"

Andy's grin almost split her face as she answered him. "I would love to Sam."

The rookies along with Sam's friends all whooped and wolf whistled at the pair.

"Well Sammy, I'm sure glad to see that you've finally grown a pair." joked Jerry.

"Yes Sammy boy glad that you eventually manned up." chortled Oliver.

The rookies all looked at Sam in amazement. None of them knew that Sam could joke and laugh as much as he had.

Sam calmly put his hand over Andy's and she gripped it with everything she had.

"C'mon, Andy lets go" Sam used his husky voice on her. Andy's eyes darkened with desire as she heard Sam's tone.

They walked out of the Penny hand in hand with every eye on them.

Andy turned to Sam in the Parking lot and squealed with delight. "Sam we can be out in the open now, we don't have to hide anymore"

Sam gentled her with his touch and replied "I know Andy and I want everyone to know that you are mine. We won't be able to ride together anymore now that this is public knowledge."

Andy smiled at him and touched the engagement ring nestled on a gold chain around her neck. "Sam, soon we will be together in every way, every day of the week."

Sam leaned in and gently kissed her, Andy groaned into his mouth and the kiss deepened as Sam pushed her up against his truck. Andy began to wrap her legs around him and Sam released her with a growl.

"Andy we are going to have to finish this at home before we are both arrested for public indecency."

Andy reluctantly agreed and let him go. They hurried into the truck and Sam drove like the wind to get them home. They crashed into Sam's living room shedding clothes as they went. Sam was kissing Andy with the toe curling open mouthed kisses that drove her insane and she was pulling on his hair demanding more. They made it into the bedroom both gasping for air. Sam nibbled his way down her body and she returned the favour. They fell into an exhausted but peaceful slumber.

The next day Andy asked how long they would have to keep their engagement a secret. Sam grinned at her and said he was happy to tell everyone today. They both agreed on a two month period.

"We will be getting married soon though" Sam argued. Andy agreed "The sooner the better" she replied.

"Do you think our friends were surprised by our announcement?" Andy asked at their engagement party.

"No Andy, I don't think we fooled any of them for a moment" Sam dimpled at her.

"So you don't think that they will be surprised to be invited to the wedding in six months time?"

"No Andy, definitely not and if I had my way this wedding would be happening a lot sooner" he whispered huskily into her ear. Andy shivered with delight, sometimes she agreed with him but she was determined to do this right. She wanted a traditional wedding with all of their friends surrounding them with love on their special day.

Andy just smiled as Sam groaned "You are going to be the death of me; I knew you were trouble the day that you tackled me in that alley."

"Well Sam, just think of how you are going to tell that story to our children one day".

Sam's eyes widened as did his grin, children with Andy, he couldn't wait.


End file.
